Los que siempre sonríen, siempre son los que más sufren
by Plati368
Summary: AU: ¡Ugh! ¡Cuánto odiaba su sonrisa falsa! Y esa era la misma sonrisa que le mostraba a sus amigos ahora, Levy solamente bajó la cabeza ¡ella sabía cuánto Lucy sufría!/¿Cómo se atreve a irse, sabiendo que Lucy lo amaba? ¿Y se va prometiéndole que volverá?/Me dijo que terminábamos, que ya no me amaba más y que solo había sido una estúpida creyendo...que podría tener algo con él NaLu


**¡Hola! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un one-shot de FT así que no me culpen. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva o recomendación.**

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino Natsu y Lucy ya estarían como novios **

En Fairy Tail, en la hermosa escuela de Fairy Tail, el mujeriego de la escuela, Loke, como siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, pero esta vez no les estaba prestando atención, más bien estaba mirando a otro lado, la mirada la tenía en su mejor amiga, Lucy.

Últimamente ella había estado muy extraña y Loke sabía muy bien la razón, pero igual ¡Ugh! ¡Cuánto odiaba su sonrisa falsa! Y esa era la misma sonrisa que le mostraba a sus amigos ahora, Levy solamente bajó la cabeza ¡ella sabía cuánto Lucy sufría! ¡Y se quedaba callada! Loke simplemente no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que su mejor amiga sufriera tanto, y ese sufrimiento tenía nombre y apellido: Natsu Dragneel

¡Y es que si lo veía de nuevo, le daría una buena paliza! ¿Cómo se atreve a irse, sabiendo que Lucy lo amaba? ¿Y se va prometiéndole que volverá? ¡Cómo no! ¡Años sin venir y sin comunicarse! ¡Levy se lo había dicho! ¡Lucy sufría por él! Y como quiso averiguarlo por sí mismo (no es que no confiara en la chica peliazul, solamente quería que ella se lo confirmara) le había dicho, como notaba que su sonrisa era falsa y que en sus ojos se veía el sufrimiento que tenía, Lucy no pudo más y le confesó todo

_*Flashback*_

_Loke estaba hablando con Lucy en uno de los jardines de su casa/mansión cuando sacó el tema de las sonrisas falsas_

_-¿Sabes Lucy? Odio a las personas que sonríen falsamente- aquí Lucy se empezó a poner nerviosa-Simplemente no entiendo por qué lo hacen_

_-T-tal vez es porque...no quieren que los demás se preocupen por ellas- dijo la chica rubia, muy nerviosa_

_-Pero esa no es excusa Lucy, puedo ver que tu sonrisa es falsa y que tienes un gran sufrimiento sobre tus hombros, soy tu mejor amigo, puedes decírmelo-Lucy suspiró derrotada, su amigo la había descubierto_

_-¿Recuerdas a Natsu? El chico de cabellos rosas, hiperactivo, simpático e infantil-la chica dijo cada palabra con nostalgia, prácticamente en la última palabra se le quiebra la voz_

_-Claro que lo recuerdo- Loke se dio cuenta de la nostalgia de la chica así que decidió dar una respuesta rápida_

_- Bueno...yo me había enamorado de él y siempre nos la pasábamos juntos...él siempre me sonreía y llegó un día en el quise confesarle mis sentimientos...y lo hice- las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por los ojos de la rubia- él me dijo que también me quería mucho, pero que se iba a mudar a otro país, pues su padre, Igneel, había encontrado un trabajo en Estados Unidos-la voz se le quebró al mencionar la última parte, y las primeras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, Loke quiso detenerla, pero ella siguió- Me prometió que volvería, que nos íbamos a mantener comunicados...las primeras semanas siempre nos hablábamos y él decía cosas sobre personas que yo ni conocía, pero no me importaba, manteníamos una buena relación a larga distancia hasta que...dejamos de hablarnos, cada vez el me llamaba menos veces y las llamadas duraban menos, cada día tenía la ilusión de que me llamaría, luego de muchos meses él me llamo, yo estaba muy feliz de oírlo otra vez, pero... me dijo que terminábamos, que ya no me amaba más y que solo había sido una estúpida creyendo...que podría tener algo con él- ahí Loke explotó, si veía al chico otra vez le daría un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, ¡no! Le daría una buena paliza- Me dijo que tenía una novia llamada Lissana, al parecer era la hermana de Mirajane, quien se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar y yo...le dije que estaba bien, que me alegraba por él y que cuidará mucho de Lissana, a pesar de que me costaba pronunciar cada palabra_

_-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡Es un idiota! Pero ¿por qué le dijiste eso?- preguntó Loke, las lágrimas empezaron a salir más rápido de los ojos achocolatados de la rubia_

_-Porque pensé que sí no le decía nada, me olvidaría de él...pero eso fue hace tres años- Loke se mostró muy sorprendido ¿tres años? ¡¿Tres años su amiga había estado sufriendo y no se había dado cuenta?!- Creo que será mejor que te vayas, ya está oscureciendo- dijo Lucy a modo de despedida, Loke solo asintió, se despidió de ella y se fue._

_*Fin del flashback*_

Después de recordar se paró y se quitó a todas las mujeres que tenía encima y empezó a caminar, recordó que después de que Lucy le hubiera dicho eso le dieron ganas de decírselo a Sting el hermano mayor de la chica, rió ante este pensamiento, seguramente Sting le rompería la cara a Natsu

Pero, lo que no podía creer es que Lucy llevó todo ese sufrimiento por tres años ¡y se lo ocultó a él y a Levy! Lo peor es que ella siempre sonreía, le sonreía a todo el mundo, de manera de agradecimiento, para animar a las personas, de saludo ¡para todo! Y sufría, recordó que ella siempre era amable con todos, los ayudaba, los aconsejaba, los animaba, los comprendía, etc, ¡ella era la que más sonreía y a la vez sufría!

Recordó cuando Jet perdió una competencia de carrera y ella lo animó y le dijo que entrenara más y de seguro iba a ganar. El próximo año ganó. Recordó cuando Juvia se había dado por vencido con Gray y ella le dijo que tenía que seguirlo intentando, que algún día lograría sus objetivos. Hace unos meses que Juvia y Gray son novios. Recordó cuando Levy le dijo que quería entrar a un concurso de cuentos, pero ella dijo que no tenía talento, Lucy la animó diciendo que solamente dejara que su creatividad hiciera el cuento. Levy ganó de tercer lugar en el concurso. Recordó cuando Reedus le dijo que le encantaba dibujar, pero no tenía talento, Lucy lo animó. Reedus resultó ser un excelente artista y cuando termine en Fairy Tail va a ser pintor profesional.

Loke pensó en todas estas cosas y notó cuanto los apoyaba su amiga, siempre sonreía, pero ahora descubrió que ella sufría y mucho

¿Por qué Lucy?

¿Por qué eres la que siempre sonríes y en el interior eres la que más sufre?

...

Natsu se acostó en la cama, dándole golpes a la almohada

-¡Lucy!- gritó, en verdad la extrañaba, todo eso de la llamada fue una mentira, una grabación que Lissana usó "accidentalmente" en su teléfono con el número de Lucy, él en realidad la amaba, y tres años habían pasado y no le había dicho nada, simple, Lissana borró también "accidentalmente" el número de Lucy y él no lo tenía anotado así que solamente tendría que ir a visitarla, pero su padre estaba y está muy ocupado con los negocios-Lucy, yo te extraño, quiero volver a verte, a aclararte todo- sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar sus momentos con la rubia, Igneel, quien escuchó sin querer sus palabras, sonrió y susurró

-No te preocupes Natsu, volveremos

Cuando se fue Natsu dormido le susurró a las estrellas

-Lucy, por favor sonríe, mantén tu sonrisa, pero por favor no sufras mientras la das

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno la última parte es para no dejar todo tan triste y un final al menos con esperanza, les dejo el final a su imaginación, espero que les haya gustado el one-shot dejen sus reviews chao!**


End file.
